Sky-Kingdom OneShots
by SnowLovesHamilton
Summary: A series of one-shots of an OC-Universe. Consists of many characters that all pertain to their original creators, Thought being my own creation along with Camrie, Eric, Christie, and Rosemary. The universe these characters being to is called SkyCloud.


**_Tax, a ship consisting of Thought and Jax. This took me a long time to write, so shut up. This is only part one_****_Տղօա_**

Thought was a prince, known for his wealth and prosperous kingdom. He ruled with an iron fist. He prided himself in having the best for his people, feeding his people first and having multiple celebrations and festivals to keep the morale of his kingdom high while he was under stress of finding the perfect bride.

He sat in his study, quill in his hand while he scribbled furiously on the parchment under his hand. His green eyes constantly reviewed his lettering over and over. Finally settling on the hundredth draft of the same letter to his people and to the other royals in the neighboring kingdoms.

_'It is with great honor that I present to you the prime of its kind to our newly formed kingdom. A coronation is not complete without guests, so I invite you all to come celebrate the splendid occasion. In addition to the festivities, it is with great honor to present my courtship of a bride. I invite all princesses to come along with the Princes of neighboring kingdoms to do the same if they shall so please. I bid my farewells and good wishes to thee. ~ The Unnamed Prince.'_

He rolled up the inked parchment and stood up from his red cushioned chair. Adjusting the cuffs on his sleeves he quickly made his way out the door of his study in which he rarely leaves. Heading down the ivory stairs, the click of his shoes echoed through the empty hallways. No longer bustling with life after everyone had left to prepare the ballroom for the ball. Thought made his way straight towards the council's room. Without realizing it, his advisor was quickly trailing after him. Gasping for breath from the pursuit after him.

Thought stood in front of the dark French doors leading to the council of Three. He looked down at his advisor, a black-haired male with red eyes, a black button-up tunic with a white collar and tie as an accent. His bangs centered in the middle of his face and were fluffy on the top and sides. His physique was childlike and small.

"What is it, Levi?" He asked with a tinge of impatience. "You should know that I'm very busy this time of day!" He stated sternly with no ounce of patience, but the young male did not flinch. He was used to the impatience of the young prince he quickly answered, "It's just... Sir, wouldn't you like to maybe... Accept a prince as a lover? I know the idea is unheard of but the way you treated your childhood friend seemed to suggest otherwise about your... sexuality sir." Levi glanced over to the side. Slightly tired of the Prince's stubbornness.

Most would be terrified to even suggest such words to the Prince. One of the symbols of respect and balance especially, but Levi was no longer afraid. He knew he was allowed to speak like this with the prince. Thought hated formalities. How others always had to hold back their real words just to not piss him off.

Thought let out a soft sigh and he looked over to the side. "That would most likely cause an uprising in the kingdom. I do not want to risk losing the trust my people already have in me." He treads over to the other end of the hallway and leans on the wall. The Prince had a look of despair in his eyes. "It is simply not enough that I have already provided everyone in the Kingdom a house to live in, a safe place to live, plentiful work and food..." His affectation was present in the way he flailed his hand in the air, suggesting that he was annoyed with this crap. "Not to mention enough protection, many reinforcements, and aide from other provinces. Hell! Even our tourism is high and the economy is stable. Luckily we're not corrupt like those Fire and Earth bastards, and don't even mention those Waste-Landers! They think they're pompous and shit just because they have better Militia than us! At least the Water Bastards have the intellect to bare their ground with treaties, and not intimidations..." The Prince stroked his temples tiredly.

Levi bit his tongue and sighed, quickly he lit up and leaned in towards the Prince's face excitedly, "Remember that the Phoenix rules high! The Sun, Moon, and Stars guide us to reign high and mighty. These will never fail us," he smiles softly while running his finger over the embroidery on the Prince's chest.

"For if we are ever to fail we will rise and be reborn again. Depuis le Ciel nous serons nés de nouveau" he looks up at the green eyes of his prince. "renaître du Ciel"

Thought sighed softly and smiled, "From the sky, we will be born again...

Reborn from the sky.." He nods and he takes a deep breath, "Thank you, Harper."

The two smiled at each other and Thought made his way back to the Council of Three's doorway. He knocked before entering the creme colored room. There sat the Financial Head, Military General, and the SkyCloud Record. He bowed and they returned the gesture. He sat down at the table with his advisor right next to him.

"Have the preparations been made?" He asked. Zen, the Financial Head nods his head, "For a future King you're pretty behind on all the information you know.. check on things yourself." Thought bites back a snarl and he sighs annoyed with the black-haired fucker's attitude, "I'll check on your ass later tonight baby~" he smirked. Dark jade green eyes widened and fought for dominance with those bright emerald eyes.

"You want to bet on it?!" Zen stood up from his chair and glared right back at the prince. Thought only winked, his smug smirk never left his face. He knew he had more authority over Zen. He wasn't scared to rub it in his face, "Don't worry Love, I'll make it a promise~"

Zen sat back down flustered and angry. Thought hummed and he stood up straight again, he outstretched his arm to the three with paper in hand, "I need you to send copies of this out to all the neighboring kingdoms for next month's ball, alright?" He hands it off to the Sky Cloud Record which was Lunar, she nods softly and she takes the letter and stands up. Silence, that's all she was and did, without a word, she leaves the room to go make more copies. "How are we on reinforcements, Azure?" He asked the Military General. She smiled nobly and set down a parchment on the table. "Set up guards at every entrance, tower and lined them up along the walls of the kingdom. We are completely safe. I entrusted all the best near the actual ballroom where all the Princesses and Princes will be." She guides her finger along where she was mentioning. He nods and pulls away from the remaining two. He crossed his arms and turns around to leave, "Thank you all for helping me find a suitable wife. I'll see you later"

With a turn on his heel, he left the room and headed down the hallway.

"So... Shall we head to the tailor? To prepare your suit that is...?" Levi mentioned, and with that... the two were off.

A month passed by like a snap of his fingers.

The young Prince was staring at himself in the mirror. The orphaned noble was finally old enough to rule and to have a kingdom of his own, but that didn't stop his ego from being any higher. He knew he had a lot of suitors, elegant, obsessed women, so he hoped this ball wouldn't turn out to be uneventful. He had all the groundwork laid out for him, he just needed to finish it off. He finally tore his eyes off the old mirror and looked down at his own uniform. The beautiful blue mixed with red to make his cloak appear the expensive purple everyone sought after, but he wouldn't reveal his secrets.

He slipped on his boots and pushed his hair to the side to cover his right eye. Readjusting the holster for his sword he stood up straight. He turned on his heel and headed down the stairs.

Showtime~

He peered over at the crowd of people gathered at the floor beneath him. He didn't smile but his eyes were soft enough to express his gratitude. All of a sudden green eyes met with other green eyes. Red hair bounced at freckled shoulders and just like that his cheeks were dusted with a dusty pink. She was pretty just like a rose...

"I must know her name..." He thought to himself and made his way down the stairs. All eyes were on him and he felt his heart begin to race. His eyes averted from the crowd to the stairs. He watched as his feet never faltered nor skipped a beat. He made it to the foot of the stairs and lifted his head to meet the gaze of the people around him "Good Evening, everyone. I hope you all had good travels. Thank you for coming to my kingdom! May all the royals gather in a line so we may present your majesties to the guests!" He grins, flashing his pearly whites to those around him. He bowed courteously and regained his composure quickly.

Smiles and hums ring around the room as people began to file in lines. Thought made his way to the front to greet each one individually. Exchanging many bows and curtseys he was tired after the first 10.

"Madame May of the Sunrise Division of SkyCloud!" Levi called as Thought bent down to her curtsey.

"Queen Camrie of the Lightning and Thunder Empire of SkyCloud accompanied by her Husband Prince Eric" Levi piped. His dear old nursery friends. He grinned and instead of bowing, they embraced and held the hug for a few seconds before pulling away. "It's so great to see you two again," Thought commented, "I trust that Christie is doing well?" Camrie smiled brightly, her eyes sunken with age but irises brightened with love. "My dear daughter is getting a hold of her anxiety but she is fairing well," Camrie answered with a big smile. "Thank you for your inquiry," Eric added in. He wasn't much of a smiler but right then and there he was grinning at the mention of his daughter.

They took each other's hand and left Thought to defend himself with the princess that approached him next.

"Princess Rosemary of the Spring Rains Kingdom of Riverside!" Levi announced and she curtseyed. Her figure was unlike any of the princesses, Mesdames, or Duchesses that he's ever met. She was round and she didn't even wear a corset. I reached out after bowing and kissed her knuckles. "It's.. A pleasure to meet you" his words laid out softly for her.

She blushed and curtseyed with a small smile. She pulled her hand away before leaving. She didn't say anything but wow... His heart pumped fast.

After greeting the rest of the eligible bachelors he didn't even notice the blushed cheeks across the room. Sea Green eyes dilated and enraptured in the sight of the prince.

**_Part 2 coming soon_**


End file.
